


Auspices

by Jaffre



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Tome 1 : Les Origines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauvé de l'emprise de The Lord par MacKormack, Théodore se réveille a l’hôpital et fait le point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspices

_Au dessus de la ville se forment d’épais nuages._  
 _Le ciel s'obscurcit._  
 _Un vent glacial se met à souffler._  
 _Dans le chaos, des corps tombent, un à un._  
 _Des cris résonnent._  
 _La douleur est palpable._  
 _Une odeur atroce se répand dans les rues._  
 _Les ténèbres ont recouvert la ville._

Son regard s’écarquille, et tout d'abord, il ne voit rien. L'information visuelle relayée à son cerveau prend du temps à être traitée, et lorsque c'est le cas, il prend conscience de se trouver dans une chambre d’hôpital. Encore tout secoué par sa vision, il lui faut quelques secondes de plus avant de se remémorer les derniers événements. Une vague d’émotions le submerge alors, et une sensation désagréable se plante au creux de sa gorge, comme s'il avait un couteau au travers de l’œsophage. Son visage se crispe à mesure que le malaise se fait naître, et à l'esquisse d'un mouvement, une douleur immense l'envahit. Il se rend compte alors de sa condition physique. Son corps brûlé, au contact du puissant pouvoir de... de The Lord. La scène repasse en boucle sous ses paupières. Une scène qui le terrifie. Une scène qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter.  
Théodore savait garder son sang-froid. Il était gardien de tant de secrets qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher. Il avait faillit mourir, il le savait, mais contre toute attente, le pouvoir de The Lord avait ravivé le sien. Les cauchemars tapis au plus profond de son être refirent surface, plus virulents que jamais. Des choses sombres, si sombres, se tramaient dans l'ombre, et il était terrifié. Des filets de larmes ruisselaient sur son visage grimaçant. Lentement, il enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots, honteux de succomber aussi facilement à son désarroi.

Ethan... comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Ethan...  
Ethan...

Il n'y a personne à son chevet. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'un médecin fit irruption dans la chambre.  
Il n'y a jamais eu personne à ses côtés de toute façon.  
Personne pour tenir sa main lorsqu'il se sent mal.  
Personne pour le réconforter après un de ses cauchemars.  
Personne qui ne s’intéresse à autre chose que son pouvoir.

Il ne l’écoute que partiellement, ce médecin, assez pour savoir que ses jours ne sont plus en danger, mais que ses poumons endommagés ne peuvent fonctionner d'eux-même. Il comprend que cette douleur dans la gorge doit venir d'un appareil respiratoire, et n'a pas le cœur à écouter plus au sujet de sa santé. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vit chaque jour, combien il est terrorisé de s'endormir, ni même comprendre ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui étouffe l’âme chaque fois qu'il prédit un malheur. Ce calvaire de vie. Parfois, il a l'impression de n’être qu'un outil.  
Quelque chose le fait tiquer dans les mots du docteur. Il ne réagit pas sur le moment, un peu éberlué par les faits, mais, non, il ne l'a pas rêvé.  
 _Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est inconscient._

Tout se joue alors très vite. Un coup de téléphone plus tard et MacKormack est sur les lieux. Théodore est mis au courant des derniers événements et fait part de sa vision. Une guerre atroce est lancée, et ce n'est que le début. Déconfit, il ne peut aider plus. Il est trop faible pour combattre, et bien trop précieux pour risquer sa vie. Un discours qu'il n'aura pas fini d'entendre. Il n'a même pas la force débattre sur le sujet. Il ne fera qu'observer les événements, d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Au fond de lui, il se demande si cela en vaut vraiment la peine, mais il ne peut se résoudre à tout laisser tomber.  
Pourtant, il le pourrait.  
Ce serait si facile.

Les jours se suivent. Sa condition devient insoutenable. Il ne voit que peu de gens. Après tout, ils sont occupés à des choses importantes. Il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Sa petite existence n'est rien face aux enjeux de la grande guerre. Et pourtant...

Un matin, il se redresse, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il retire ses perfusions, et après une longue inspiration, retire le tube de sa gorge. Mains crispées sur son cou, il titube sur quelques pas, et s'avance à la fenêtre ; il l'ouvre d'un geste lent et difficile. Le souffle léger de l'air est si doux ! Il ne fait guère attention au manque d’oxygène qui se fait oppressant, son regard se perd dans le ciel gris sur lequel se découpent des nuages noirs. L'allure sinistre de la ville lui donne des frissons.  
Soudain, il se retourne d'un mouvement sec, et Ethan est là, devant lui. Par réflexe, il recule brutalement, heurtant une chaise qui l'accompagne dans sa chute. Il tente de se relever, mais sa respiration s'estompe a chacun des murmures qui lui échappent, répétant en boucle le nom de son frère. Ce frère qu'il n'ose regarder tandis qu'il rampe vers le lit pour s'y hisser ; sans succès. Le décor vacille autour de lui. Plus rien n'a de sens. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il fixe des yeux la silhouette d'Ethan, qui se rapproche de lui, pas à pas. Ses yeux sont tous blancs ; un vide qui semble lui aspirer son âme. Il se débat, mais son esprit se dérobe peu à peu. Il ne ressent plus rien.

Le vacarme provoqué par la lutte de Théodore attire prestement l'attention des médecins. Rapidement rebranché et hors de danger, des rumeurs se mirent a courir sur sa tentative d'assassinat par The Lord. Des rumeurs vite dissipées, mais nulles oubliées, bien qu'aucune preuve ne viennent jamais les confirmer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est que mon interprétation des événements de la BD. Au final on ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Théodore, et d’après moi, ce n'est pas ce que lui a fait The Lord qui l'a mis dans l’état dans lequel il se retrouve dans la série. En attendant de savoir, j’espère au moins que ça vous aura plus.
> 
> Edit: D'après les infos sur la carte de perso de Théodore (sortie dans le courant de la saison 3), il semble bien que c'est ce que lui a fait The Lord qui l'a mis dans son état actuel. Cette fic contredit désormais tout les canon, mais whatever, enjoy anyway \o/


End file.
